


Home is Where the Heart Is

by geminiduality



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Short, post DA2 maybe?, post da:o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiduality/pseuds/geminiduality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amaranthine, the Warden travels to Antiva to help Zevran fight against the Crows. Their plan sends them different ways, and his absence takes a toll on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I did with a 'prompt' at ImagineYourOTP. The timeline of events may be wrong. I just wrote this for Zevran fluff. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Bioware owns all the characters and places mentioned!

He had been long for so long.

Two years, 8 months and 23 days, but it wasn’t like Mahariel was counting. Waiting for him in Antiva was torture – everything reminded her of Zevran: the smell of leather on the streets, the hot summers and chilly winters, the small, hanging bed they shared for little over a month… Even the bloody groups of Crows that sometimes she had to evade or kill reminded her of him. The city had Zevran written all over it, and she couldn’t bear it anymore. But she couldn’t leave, either.

She knew the wait would be hard. She knew he was going to finish his business with the Crows, and that if he didn’t they could never, truly be together. She was following the plan they both thought of, they both agreed on.

It didn’t make it any less difficult.

The few letters she received were too brief, too little for what she needed, and she hoped he felt the same when replying to him in the same fashion, knowing that divulging too much information was too big a risk to take. And now she hadn’t news in almost a year, and she feared for the worst every night as she lied in the small bed, too big without him. Her mother’s struggle and suicide didn’t seem so cruel to her now, wondering if she could ever cope with the thought of her Zevran, her dear Zevran, dead.

Mahariel lied on the bed, dreaming about her Antivan elf, saw the family she wished, amidst her cherished clan that was no more, and when the first Darkspawn attacked that idyllic scene, when their tainted blades pressed against Zevran and their babes, her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, containing a scream, heaving and crying.

She hid her face in her hands and cried harder, her tears never-ending like a waterfall. Her sobs filled the quiet room, and she didn’t care that she was a proud Dalish woman, she didn’t care that she was the Commander of the Grey-Wardens, the one to stick the killing-arrow into the flesh of the Archdemon.

She was a woman aching for the man that carried her soul, and whose hopes were slowly corrupted and decimated by time and grief.

-“Now that is a sight that breaks a man’s heart.”

She turned abruptly towards the source of the sound, her heart skipping a beat and her head finding it funny that she was now turning to illusions, in her insanity.

He was there, leaning tiredly against the doorway, but with a small smile on his face, looking at her with love, sadness and devotion. Her Zevran, her wild, beloved, sometimes infuriating, missed Zevran. Safe and sound, right there.

-“You can’t be real…” –Her tears wouldn’t stop, and she was frozen in place, not knowing whether to run to him and hug him to make sure he was really, actually there, or to stay quiet and hope the dream wouldn’t shatter.- “Tell me this isn’t real, that you’re not really here with me, that I’m crazy, that I’m dreaming awake!” -Zevran shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily, and marched towards her, dropping the heavy bag on the floor and discarding his clothes swiftly.

-“As flattered as I am to be your dream, I don’t think being an ethereal being is that much fun.” –He cupped her face and cleaned her tears with his thumb. She leaned unconsciously towards his caress and closed her eyes, sobbing loudly as she clutched onto his arm like a lifeline. - “It’s hard to touch you, Goddess of Beauty.”

He was real, he had returned.

-“Oh, Zevran!” –She threw her arms around him and pressed their lips together, kissing him with urgency and love, feeling him kiss back with as much ardency and need as he wrapped his arms around her lithe form tightly.

They spent the night making love, caressing each other, holding each other close, both weary of the time they spent apart. The morning came too soon, and the exhaustion eventually took over them. They both slept soundly that day, knowing they were both finally home.


End file.
